Because Of Omagle
by babyTan
Summary: Semua berawal dari situs chat video omagle, aku bertemu denganya, mulai menjalin cinta dengannya dan merajut sisa hidup bersamanya. Open your cam please/ OMMONA, DIA TAMPAN SEKALI TUHAN / hey manis, ayo bertemu? / Chanbaek / HunKai / XiuHan / KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

Because of omagle.

Semua berawal dari situs chat video omagle, aku bertemu denganya, mulai menjalin cinta dengannya dan merajut sisa hidup bersamanya. Open your cam please/ OMMONA, DIA TAMPAN SEKALI TUHAN / hey manis, ayo bertemu? / Chanbaek / HunKai / XiuHan / KrisTao.

.

.

because of omagle

Ini yang tak kusuka dari sahabat-sahabatku, selalu saja setiap kita berkumpul bersama mereka selalu membahas hal yang cukup sensitive untukku. Kekasih.

Yah, di usiaku yang kini sudah menginjak 18 tahun, aku tak kunjung mendapatkan jodohku. Bahkan kai sedang PDKT sekarang dengan teman yang ia temui kemarin malam.

"huaa, benarkah itu kai? Lalu bagaimana? Memang kalian bertemu seperti apa? Jawab aku"

"hehe, sabarlah lulu ge, jangan membombardir ku dengan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak. Apakah aku harus bercerita dari awal?" jawab kai kalem.

"ayo ceritakan kami dari awal kai. Aku sudah tidak sabar, cepat ce- HEY, Byunbaek ayo merapat sini"ujar tao menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"haiss jangan menarik-narik ku panda"

"ah, jadi begini.. saat itu aku sedang bosan. Hyundeul juga tahu aku single dan waktuku sering kosong, karena itu aku mencari hiburan dengan membuka situs omagle, awalnya aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa teman dari luar negri, hyungdeul juga tahu, kai tidak terlalu lancer berbahasa inggris seperti baekki hyung, jadi kai memutuskan untuk mencari hanya dari korea saja"

"dan saat itulah kai bertemu sehunnie, sa-"

"hey kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya 'sehunnie' haha"

"hyung jangan potong pembicaraan ku" kai mengomel kesal, lantas menatap xiumin ge nya tajam.

"nah mulai dari situlah kita saling mengenal, bertukar nomor telepon, chattingan, berkirim foto dan sampai tadi malam ia mengajakku berhubungan serius. Wahhh aku senang sekali hyung, dia tampan, pintar, hmm kaya. Dan perhatian,, hehe"

Dan koor 'ciee' mulai terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran mereka masing-masing.

"kau kapan punya pacar hyung?" kini tao berbicara dengan menatap mata baekhyun serius.

INI YANG BAEKHYUN TIDAK SUKA.

"haiss, jangan mulai lagi guys, sudahlah aku pulang dulu, okay? Bye"

Dan selama perjalanan baekhyuntak berhenti menggurutu bahkan sesekali mengumpat kesal atas perlakuan teman-temannya. Ia tahu semua sahabatnya itu tak lagi menyendiri seperti dia, tapi tak bisakah selalu menyinggu masalah 'cinta' di depannya. Ia bahkan muak sendiri.

because of omagle

Karena tak kunjung bernhenti memikirkan situs web yang sedari tadi dibicarakan teman-temannya, baekhyun lantas mengambil laptop di atas nakasnya, membuka situs web omagle dan mulai mengacak pencariaan teman.

"huwahh,, kenapa jantungku jadi berdegub seperti ini eoh? Aku bahkan tak menunjukkan seluruh mukaku.. " yah, baekhyun memang hanya menampilkan setengah wajahnya, ia berpikir wajahnya yang ehmm imut ini tak pantas untuk menjadi konsumsi public nantinya.

Dan saat pencarian itu beehenti, jantungnya kian memompa darah dengan keras.

Dan dengan lincah tangannya memencet keyboard dan mengirip chat untuk orang di seberang sana.

Hey? Are you Korean?

..

Yes

..

Oh, kalau begitu, siapa namamu?

..

Chanyeol, kau?

..

Baekhyun, byun baekhyun.

..

Hmm, yeol, open your cam please?

..

Ok, no problem dear. Buka kamera bersama, ok?

..

Ah, ok.. hana, dul set.

 **DEGG.**

 **ASTAGA TUHAN.. DIA TAMPAN SEKALI…**

 **Tbc.**

Hey, hey, hey… kangen nihh sama kalian semua.. eh ini chapter satunya yah,, masih pendek karena baru chap satu.. next chap kalo responnya bagus bakal lebih panjang dan lebih cepet kok updatenya.. ok, review?

Annyeong !

babyWolf_5


	2. we Meet Again

**Because Of Omagle.**

Baekhyun pov

 **ASTAGA TUHAN DIA TAMPAN SEKALI…**

Ommona, tuhan ampuni dosa baekki.. apakah baekki sebentar lagiakan mati? Kenapa jantung ini berdetak cepat sekali.. huaa T.T baekki tak ingin mati di depan namja tampan sepertinya.

Hey.. kenapa melamun? Baek?

Hey byunBaek.. apakah kau terelalu terpesona denganku? Hahaha.

Heii

….

Aaahh,, maaf aku melamun tadi.

…

Hei wajahmu bersemu, kurasa kau tertarik padaku. Kau manis, sungguh.

…

Benarkah? Ah, ini sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur, chanyeol-ssi.

…

Ah, baiklah. Tapi apakah kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh? Kurasa aku tertarik denganmu

…

BLUSSHH.

CHANYEOL, BERHENTILAH BERUCAP SEPERTI ITU, KAU MEMBUATKU MALU.. EOMMA T.T aku tak kuat dengan pesonanya..

Ahh ne..

…

Kalau begitu bolekah aku meminta id line mu?

…

Ahh,, kau bisa mencarinya dengan 'babyKaebsong'

…

Nama yang unik, dear.. kalau begitu sampai jumpa.

Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan runtuhnya baekhyun di kasur "eomma, aku harus bagaimana? Chanyeol terlalu tampan. Ahh,, baek semoga dia jodohmu"

LINE~~

Baehyun dengan semangat meraih poselnya 'mungkin itu chanyeol' pikirnya. Dan senyum baekhyun melebar saat ia melihat pemberitahuan disana, chanyeol menambahkannya sebagai teman.

 **Because Of Omagle**

"hey baek hyung, kau kenapa? Sepertinya bahagia sekali" ucapan kai menyambutnya saat ia mulai memasuki kelas. "gwenchana, ah bagaimana hubungan mu dengan sehun" awalnya kai mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan baekhyun, tetapi mimiknya langsung berubah cepat saat sahabt karibnya itu mulai menyinggung sehun.

"kami baik-baik saja, dan ia akan mengajakku kencan nanti"

"wahh mesranya, kalian pasti serasi sekali"

"Mm ne hyungie, karena itu kau lekaslah mencari kekasih. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan double date nantinya"

"YAK ! jangan merusak mood baikku bocah"

Kai hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran, huhh hamper saja si hitam itu merusak mood baiknya pagi ini. Dan bicara tentang itu, ia jadi pagi tadi saat ia bangun dari tidur. Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan tadi pagi, bahkan sampai menelfonnya –lewat line- mengingatkannya untuk sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah.

Hahhh, mengingatnya membuat ia tersenyum sendiri. Kekeke.

 **Because Of Omagle**

"aaaaa~ astaga suho hyung, coba kau lihat fotonya. Ugghh~ cutness" suara melengking itu menggema di kantor mewah tempat kedua namja berbeda tinggi tiu berada.

"hei hei chanyeol, hentikan itu. Aku tak ingin kau dianggap sudah gila oleh karyawan mu"

Ya, chanyeol kini tengah menyelami dunia fanboying nya kepada baekhyun, meng-stalk beberapa akun social media milik si namja mungil. "ahh, eomma harus tau tentang ini. Haahhh, akhirnya tak ada lagi perjodohan yang menghantui mu yeol, kekeke"

"astaga tuhan, sepertinya sepupu ku sudah gila"

"ya, aku memang gila hyung, gila karena baekhyun"

Sementara itu ditempat lain….

Tao duduk dengan nyaman diatas paha kokoh sang kekasih, dasar pasangan tidak tahu malu. Tapi tak ada yang harus dipermalukan disini, mereka memang tengah duduk berdua di tempat terbuka, tapi tenanglah ini wilayah kekuasan kris. jadi takan ada yang berhak mengganggu kedua sejoli itu.

"bagaimana kuliahmu sayang?" yang lebih tinggi mulai membuka suara, "tak ada yang menarik ge, tidak ada kau disana" dan ucapan polos situ mengundang tawa sang kekasih.

"hey, bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Kalau nilai mu jelek bagaimana? Gege tak ingin menikahi namja yang bodoh"

"JADI GEGE MENGEJEK TAO BODOH? BAIK JiKA ITU MAU GEGE, TAO PERGI"

"hei hei sayang, bukan itu maksud gege, gege hanya-"

"hanya apa? Sudahlah tao marah dengan gege. Tidak mau lagi tidur bersama gege, jalan sama gege, sana cari sama namja yang pintar, kita put-hmmppft" belum selesai tao mengekspresikan ngambeknya itu, bibirnya sudah disumpal dengan bibir kissable kris.

"hey dengarkan gege, gege hanya mencintai tao. Apapun keadaan tao, lihat ini, hanya bibir tao yang serasi dengan bibir gege, badan tao yang pas gege peluk, hati ini yang selaras dengan hati tao, dan mungkin… junior ini yang hanya cocok untuk hole tao"

Blush

"gege apa mak-"

"KRIS HYUNG, TAO HYUNG JONGIE DATANGGGG" haiss kenapa semua orang suka sekali memotong ucapan tao hari ini, tadi kris sekarang bocah hitam yang sialnya imut ini.

"ah, sepertinya jongie menggangu acara hyungie semua, mian"

"tak apa jong, ada apa kemari? Tumben sekali?"

Dengan kilat kai mengubah ekspresi bersalahnya menjadi cerah saat mengingat tujuan nya berkunjung kemari, "sehun mengajak kai kencan hyung, ini kencan perdana kami semanjak hubungan kami resmi. Kai bingung harus bagaimana"

"kalau begitu, ayo ikut hyung"

Dan kaiTao beranjak meninggalkan kris yang hanya diam termangu melihat kejadian tersebut.

 **Because Of Omagle**

"bagaimana kai, bagus kan? Kau semakin manis saat mengenakan ini" tao yang sudah selesai mendandani kai kini tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Kai melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, memang benar perkataan tao, ia tampak manis saat ini. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan kemja putih dengan gambar beruang dimana-mana dan celana jeas putih ketat ditambah sepatu kets senada dengan pakaiannya.

"ne hyung, kai suka. Bagaimana kai harus membalas hyung? Hyung sangat baik"

"kau tidak harus berbuat apa-apa kai, teruslah bahagia bersama sehun. Itu sudah cukup untukku" dan kai pun melenggang pergi sesaat setelah ia berpamitan dan berterimakasih kepada tao hyung nya.

'Daehanminguk, Seoul-shi, gangnam gu, Doksan-dong 12, wahh dia memberikan alamat lengkap sekali' kepala baekhyun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari alamat yang chanyeol berikan tadi.

Yah, sepulang kuliah tadi ia dikagetkan dengan pesan dari chanyeol yang meminta mereka bertemu. Sontak membuat baekhyun menjadi linglung sendiri, pasalnya mereka baru saja berkenalan dan chanyeol langsung meminta bertemu?

"ah, permisi nona aku ingin bertemu park chanyeol, dimana ruangannya?"

"apakah anda sudah memiliki janji sebelumnya tuan?" ucap sang resepsionis tersebut.

"ah, aku tak memilikinya, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya"

"maaf tuan, saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda karena sesuai peraturan disini, anda harus mempunyai janji sebelumnya"

"hei nona, aku tidak butuh janji. Cepat beritahu dia, baekhyun ingin bertemu dengannya"

"hais, anda ini susah sekali diberitahu, ini sudah prosedur perusahaan tuan jadi-"

"ada apa ini? Kenapa rebut sekali" suara bash itu menghentikan ucapan sang resepsionis yang muali naik pitam.

"kau… baekhyun?" Tanya sang namja dengan suara bash nya. "ahh, sepertinya memang iya" chanyeol lantas merangkul bahu sempit baekhyun yangmasih setia dalam kekagumannya akan paras chanyeol.

"ah, kuberi tahu kau, jika namja ini ingin bertemu denganku, langsung suruh saja ia masuk ke ruanganku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi. Mengerti? Dan kau.. perbaikilah sikapmu terhadap tamu, apa lagi dengan KEKASIHKU. Benar kan baek?"

Apa-apan tadi itu? Kekasih.. ku? Ommo chanyeol meng klaim aku sebagai kekasihnya?

Baekhyun tetap melamun hingga ia tak sadar bahwa kini badannya tengah digiring chanyeol memasuki salah satu ruangan megah di kantor itu, "hey byunBaek, aku ttidak menyangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini"

"ne, aku juga"

Mereka terus berbincang hangat, hingga tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Mulai dari membahas alas an mereka membuka situs omagle, hingga masalah percintaan mereka yang uhmm sepertinya bernasib sama.

"hahaha, kurasa kita memang berjodoh baek, uhmm kalao begitu jadilah kekasihku" ucap chanyeol dengan blak blakan.

DEGG.

BLUSSHH~

"aku serius kali ini baek" baekhyun tahu chanyeol serius kali ini, itu semua tergambar jelas di mata chanyeol.

"tapi kita baru bertemu yeol, tidak mungkin untuk berhubungan serius dalam waktu secepat ini. Aku memang ingin memiliki kekasih, begitupun dirimu, tapi aku ingin memilikin hubunga yang sei=rius dengan kekaihku nantinya yeol"

"aku serius baek, memang ini terlalu cepat tapi yakinlah, hati ini sudah memilihmu sejak pertama kali kita bertatap muka"

"aku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan getaran itu saat menatap matamu kala itu, aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi jika kau masih enggan untuk meresmikan hubungan ini, biarkan aku membuktikan cintaku dulu padamu baek" lanjut chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun? Tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Wajahnya bahkan nyaris seperti bara yang panas. "i-iya yeol, aku mau" walau gugup baekhyun serius dengan apa yang ia katakana tadi.

Ia tahu chanyeol bukanlah pria bejat yang tidak berperasaan, ia tahu chanyeol serius dalam setiap ucapannya. Karena itu saat chanyeol mulai menepis jarak diantara mereka, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir plum itu.

Awalnya chanyeol hanya ingin mengecupnya, tapi salahkan bibir baekhyun yang terlalu manis saat dikecap oleh lidah chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman terlalu panas dan intens hingga tak sadar tangan chanyeol telah bergerak mengangkat badan ramping baekhyun keatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun yang masih awam dengan kegiatan ini juga hanya bias mencengkram erat lengan kokoh chanyeol.

Yahh, mereka terlalu asik berciuman hingga tidak sadar telah hadir wanita paruh baya diantara mereka, ia menatap dengan terkejut akan apa yang telah anaknya lakukan saat ini.

"p-park chanyeol… s-siapa dia?"

"eomma.. a-a- apa yang eo-eomma lakukan disini?"

"cepat jawab eomma mu yeol, siapa DIA?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

TBC.

Yuhuuu,, akhirnya bias selesaikan fanfic ini.. jujur aku bingung diambang batas buat lanjutin fanfic ini.. tapi karena readers nim yang wahhh sunggu membuat saya senang dengan segala review yang readers nim berikan cukup membuat saya semanga untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini dalam jang ka waktu sehari semalam.

Hehehe. Btw HAPPY BRITHDAY URI BAEKKI. Have a long live, be a better more than before and langgeng terus sama exo yah.. and then, please jangan ngumbar berita hoax tentang keluarnya tao yah kawan-kawan.. karena aku kurang suka juga.. hiks. 10 IN MY EYES, BUT 12 INI MY HEART.

BIG THANKS TO :

No accont

 **EXOfficial61** : ini udah di lanjut, ada lumin kok.. walaupun kadang nyempil, tapi mereka tetap dapat jatah di ff ini. Mungkin dapat adegan yang 'berkutip' mengingat disini mereka udah gede buat ngelakuin. Ini udah fast update belum? thanks

 **Talikutangbaekk** i : gabisa disebut kaya gitu juga sihh,, kalau masalah konflik, mungkin dikit aja. Karena maybe ff ini gabakalan lebih dari 5 chapter. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks

 **Gues 1** : ini udah lanjut. Thanks.

Byun aud : ini udah di lanjut.. manis yah? Haha. Tapi kayanya sih biasa aja tuhh.. ini udah dilanjut. Gak lama-lama kok sayang .. thanks

 **Ariska** : ini udah dilanjut.. thanks yah.

 **Kthk2** : ini focus ke chanbaek, sama hunkai.. tapi pasangan lain dapat porsi yang sama sama cb and hk.. cuman kurang intens aja penjabarannya. Lah kan disini yang belum punya couple cuman baek aja? Hahaha. Thanks

 **Guest 2** : ini udah dilanjut sayangg.. thanks.

 **Account log in.**

 **48bemylight – mizukami sakura chan- kim bii –winter park chanchan - jongin48 – – dhantieee – red rose9488 – kissmebaek – wiwitdyas1 - Kamong Jjong - - deux22 – DwiKKamjong –jongin48 - bekceye – geash – Hunkai94**

Saya tahu ff ini membosankan, and ini focus ke chanbaek sama hunKai yah.. tapi tenang semua couple dapat porsi yang sama.. sorry for typo. And keep review. And next chap kita bakal bahas masalah chanbaek, hunkai, and xiuHan.. stay tune yah

babyWolf_5


	3. there something's problem

Tiinnn tinn.

Suara klakson yang terdengar dari luar pekarangan rumah kai, membuyarkan konsentrasi kai dengan cermin yang sedari tadi dipantanginya.

Dengan cepat ia bergegas keluar dari rumah dengan senyum yang tak pernah ia enyahkan dari wajah nan ayu nya. "maaf, menunggu lama hunnah"

"gwenchana, aku juga baru sampai kai. santai saja, hmmm kita ingin kemana?"

"aku juga tidak tahu hun"

"kukira kau sudah menyiapkan jadwal untuk kencan perdana kita ,love" sehun terkekeh saat melihat kai bersemu akan panggilanya barusan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Mereka telah sepakat untukpergi ke tempat yang sehun inginkan. Kai hanya tidak tahu,atau bahkan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui bahwa sehun tengah menahan seringayannya saat ini.

Sesekali kai menyuri-nyuri pandang kearah sehun. Entahlah ia merasa sehun berbeda saat ini, seperti lebih dingin dan canggung kepadanya.

"kita dimana sehun?"

"markasku. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku. Takutnya mereka akan merebutmu jika tidak ku klaim dari sekarang. Kau kan manis, mungkin saja mereka berpikiran jahat padamu"

Blushh.

Kai tidak bisa lagi menahan semu merah dipipinya. Sontak merunduk agar tidak mengambil perhatian orang banyak saat melihatnya.

"wohoho, lihat siapa yang datang ini? Eoh, siapa dia hun? Kekasih barumu?" dengan lantang salah satu namja dengan tubuh provesionalnya bertanya kepada sehun.

"diamlah teacyeon kau bisa membuatnya takut, dan kalian semua perkenalkan ini kai. 'dia milikku', dan kai ini teman-temanku"

"eo, annyeonghaseo hyundeul. Kim kai imnida" ucap kai berusaha santai saat semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Alasan yang tepat bahwa kai cukup gugup saat dipandangi oleh teman sehun. Tapi yang menjadi masalah disini, adalah teman sehun berjumlah banyak sekali.

"hey jangan terlalu kaku kai, santai saja. Aku ok taecyeon" dan satu persatu –tidak semua juga sih- teman-teman sehun mulai berkenalan dengannya.

"hei-hei sudah cukup sesi perkenalannya, aku ingin kencan dengannya sekarang. Ayo love, kita pergi"

Mereka pergi menuju sugai han. Disana kai yang sedari tadi diam muali menampakkan tabitat aslinya. –childish. Yah kita dapat melihatnya saat ia dengan semangatnya menyuruh sehun menyewa sepeda untuk berkeliling taman di dekat sungai tersebut.

"sehunnie, ayo kita sewa sepeda itu, ayo ayo ayoooo" ucapan kai dengan semangat hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung lain disitu. Tak ingin mereka salah anggapan kepada sehun, sehun hanya bisa meladeni kelakuan kekasih barunya ini.

"ne, kajja. Dan jangan seperti itu kai, banyak yang memperhatikan kita"

"sehun kenapa mengambil dua sepeda?"

"loh, tadi kai bilang ingin bersepeda kan? Karena itu aku mengambil dua. Ada masalah?"

"bu-bukan seperti itu,hanya saja…. Kaitidakbisanaiksepedahun" kai berucap cepat diakhir kalimatnya.

Sebutir perasaan geli merayap di dada sehun. "hei, bayi besar ini tidak bisa menaiki sepeda rupanya, jadi kau ingin mengelilingi taman dengan dibonceng olehku, hm?" pertanyaan sehun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kai.

"tapi sayangnya, aku ingin mengajarimu menaiki sepeda kai, kajja kita belajar"

'ta-tapi hun..-"

"eits, tak ada bantahan sayang, kajja"

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk belajar bersepeda. Hah,, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan pasangan ini danberalih ke masalah chanbaek sekarang.

 **Because Of Omagle**

"jadi siapa dia yeol? Kekasihmu?"

Suasana disana kian mendingin, tak ayal membuat baekhyun segera sada kondisi dengan turun dari pangkuan chanyeol secepatnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin yeoja yang ia piker eomma chanyeol ini berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Grepp.

Baekhyun spontan melirik chanyeol saat ia mendapati tangannya di genggam oleh namja diseblanya ini. "ne eomma, dia kekasihku"

Hey, baekhyun cukup ingat bahwa ia mengiyakan ajakan chanyeol untuk melakukan pedekatan dengannya, bukan untuk menjadi KEKASIHNYA. Tapi kejadian ini….

"astaga tuhan, kenapa kau baru berkata sekarang yeol. Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu ini salah paham eoh? Kalau kau bicara lebih awal eomma tak perlu repot mengatur kencan untukmu"

Eomma chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada baekhyun,"hey manis, kemarilah eomma ingin berbicara dengamu" dan baekhyun mulai melangkah mendatangi eomma chanyeol saat melihat kode untuk segera mematuhi perkataan eommanya tersebut.

"jadi siapa namamu nak?"

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun ahjumma" ucap baekhyun kalem.

"berapa usiamu? Dan dimana kau bersekolah?"

"saat ini umurku 18 tahun, dan aku mengambil dua jurusan di unervesitas seoul, seni dan manejemen bisnis. Baekhyun juga baru semester dua sekarang "

"kau mengambil dua jurusan? Wah kau pasti sangat pintar nak. Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"baru saja ahjumma"

"sudah 3 bulan eomma"

Dan sontak chanyeol dan baekhyun bertatapan saat mendapati mereka berbeda pendapat. "kalian ini bagaimana, perkataan siapa yang benar?" eomma chanyeol merengut bingung. "maksudku kami sudah mengenal selama 3 bulan, dan baru mulai berpacaran barusan tadi"

Dan hilang sudah anggapan buruk eomma chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun tadi. Dan chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum puas saat menatap baekhyun. Sepertinya pilihannya tidaklah salah.

Eomma chanyeol mulai melucurkan pertanyaan satu demi satu kepada baekhyun, bahkan nyonya park itu terkadang membombardir baekhyun hingga kewalahan membalas pertanyaannya.

Merasa iba dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang, chanyeol pun turun tangan, "eomma sudah dulu bertanyanya, sekarang sudah waktunya baekhyun kuliah. Aku akan mengantarnya, eomma pulanglah"

"kau mengusir eomma yeol, eomma bahkan masi ingin berbicang lebih lama dengan menantuku"

"bukan maksudku seperti itu eomma, tapi mengertilah baekhyun. Ia harus belajar sekarang" chanyeol menghela nafas.

"arra, eomma tahu. Kalian berdua pergilah, dan baekkie eomma harap kau meluangkan waktumu besok malam. Eommaingin kau makan malam bersama mau kan?"

Baekhyun yang menerima ajakan itu hanya pasrah dan mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Setelahnya, chanyeol kembali mengantarkan baekhyun ke kampus nya untuk mengikuti kelas seni nya.

"maafkan eomma ku tadi. Kau pasti tidak nyaman" chanyeol berujar saat mobilnya sudah berada di depan kampus baekhun.

"gwenchana yeol, aku bisa maklum. Dan,, hmm a-aku harus pergi sekarang" entah apa yang membuat baekhyun gugup sekarang. Ia hanya mengingat saat chanyeol mencium nya tadi di kantor.

"ah baiklah, tapi baek, bisakah aku memulai misi pendekatan denganmu mulai sekarang?"

"ah masalah itu, baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku pergi dulu yeol, annyeong"

Dan chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya saat mata obsidian nya tak lagi menangkap bayangan baekhyun di balik pagar kampus.

 **Because Of Omagle**

"luhannnie, kau sakit? apa kepalamu pusing?"suara minseok terdengar di luar kamar sana. "diamlah ge, aku hanya ingin istirahat"

"bagaimana aku bisa diam rusa kerdil, kau membuatku khawatir. Cepat buka pintu ini" dan selanjutnya suara gedoran pintu mulai memasuki pendengaran luhan.

Tok tok tok.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek, krieet. *suara pintu dibuka*

"ada apa ge? Hannie ingin istirahat sekarang" xiumin yang akrab dpanggil minseok itu lantas memegang kening sang terkasih saat ia mendapati wajah rusa nya itu terlihat pucat.

"kau sakit baobaei? Astaga badanmu bahkan panas sekali"

"ne ge, aku memakan ayam kemarin. Dan lihat, alergi ku kambuh sekarang" luhan kini bersandar di dada minseok dengan posisi berbarig diatas kasur luhan sekarang.

"ck, kau ini. Kau sudah tahu alergi dengan ayam, tapi kenapa masih saja memakanya?"

"kai yang memaksaku ge"

"ck, bocah berulah saja. Untung saja rusa kerdil ku ini hanya terkena demam saja, kalau tidak akan kuhabisi monster maniak ayam itu"

"ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa kau sudah merampungkan tugas kita?" luhan mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"ya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Kita tinggal menunggu untuk hasilnya saja babe"

dan kedung sebetulnya tidak memiliki perbedaan tiggi yang terpaut jauh itu menghabiskan malam mereka dengn pembicaraan yang menghangatkan malam.

 **Because Of Omagle**

Di tempat lain..

Drrtt

Drttt

Mendengar getaran di poselnya, namja yang tadi sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas dihadapannya itu mulai meraih ponsel dan membaca sebuah pesan yang menjadi alasan ponsel tadi bergetar.

'mulailah bergerak, buat ia mencintaimu dengan perlahan. Buat ia merasa kaulah tujuan hidupnya kini. Dan secara perlahan hancurkan dia. Aku tak ingin kau gagal kawan, aku mengandalkanmu'

Dan seringai lebar tampak di wajah rupawan sang namja. Ia menyapu pandangan ke sekitar ruangannya, dan kian melebarkan seringaian tajam dibibirnya tak kalamendapati foto candid seorang namja manis yang engah memakan es krim dengan wajah polosnya yang natural.

"its showtime, boy"

 **T** ytyd **B** esar **C** hanyeol

Huaa,, akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga ini… ckckck,cukup terharu karena bisa selesaikan fic ini walau dalam mood yang kuarng baik. sumpah aku lagi gapunya ide buat fict ini.. ide sih ada, cuman yah menjuru ke HunKai bukan buat ChanBaek.

Btw aku buntu banget nihh sama ide fanfic ini, ada yang merasa cerita ini membosankan gak? Semoga enggak yahhh… by the way, Ini sudah mulai masuk ke konflik yah… and, chapter depan bakal focus ke hunkai yahh… karena banyaknya review yang minta seperti itu..

Ok teteap support aku, and aku berharap banget kalian membantu diriku dengan memberikan saran scence adegan yang cocok untuk fic ini, mungkin ada yang puny aide buat moment couple di chapther depan bisa nulis di review yahhh…

 **Big thanks to**

 **Winter park chanchan – kimm bii – Ftafsih – geash – Mizukami sakura-chan – – – dhantieee – selvianakpopers290 – kissmebaek – ariska – kthk2 – guest1 – guest2 – .**

 **Keep review. No sidders.**


End file.
